


Too Sexy (For Your Party) - Right Said Aomine

by LdyBastet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Horny Teenagers, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Sometimes a surprise party brings more surprises than expected.





	Too Sexy (For Your Party) - Right Said Aomine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _leather/rubber_ square on my 2019 Season of Kink challenge card. Many thanks to my wonderful beta, misumaru! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The original manga is written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and was published in Shounen Jump. I'm just using the characters to illustrate my naughty thoughts and fantasies. No disrespect intended, and I'm not earning any money from writing fiction. No person, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Aomine had no idea why he'd let Momoi talk him into wearing leather trousers that day. What had he been thinking? He'd much preferred to wear his usual cargo trousers. It was August, it was hot, it was humid... and the leather was practically molding itself to his body. Was he ever going to get them off again, or were they a permanent part of him now? Although, he had to admit, they didn't chafe and no one could see that he had sweaty legs... He stopped walking as he saw his reflection in a window. Okay, they also looked bad-ass. _He_ looked bad-ass in them. It almost made it worth it. Aomine grinned, then continued to his destination.

Why did she want to meet up today of all days? Didn't she know he had other things to do on his birthday than go shopping with her? She hadn't said a word about it. Aomine frowned. Maybe she'd forgotten it was today? They'd been really busy with a lot of things lately, so... Not that he expected anything from her. But it would be nice to eat cake together... or just hang out. Cake wasn't entirely necessary. So, he hadn't protested when she'd suggested that he pick her up at the fountain outside her favourite store.

"Yo," he said as he stepped up to her. 

"Dai-chan! You're late!" Momoi pouted, arms crossed over her stomach, which served to push her chest up even higher.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just be glad I'm here at all in this heat."

"Don't be like that! This will be fun," Momoi said, and Aomine wondered how she could be so cheerful under the relentless sun. "Come on!" She set off with determined steps towards the shop.

Three shops later, Aomine thought he was going to die. Or at least melt. And she hadn't even said anything about his leather trousers. "I'm going home," he muttered, the heat having worn down his mood.

"No, you can't! Let's go in here!" Momoi grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a door over which hung a sign proclaiming it to be a karaoke place. 

"Ugh, no thanks."

Momoi smiled at him. "But they have air conditioning, and I'll buy you something cold to drink. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Aomine sighed, but followed her inside after a moment. She was already past the counter, waving at him to hurry up. That was the second time she'd told him that it was going to be fun, he realized. So far, she seemed to be enjoying herself far more than he was.

When he caught up with her, she was standing with her hand on the door handle to a booth, grinning at him. She flung the door open and pushed him inside.

"Surprise!" 

Several loud voices attacked his ears and colourful confetti rained over him. Aomine blinked. It was one of the large booths, and it was full of people. Wakamatsu-senpai was smiling at him, Midorima looking aloof as always, Kise striking a pose, probably thinking he looked cute or something, more of his current team mates... There was even Murasakibara towering in a corner, chewing absently.

"Happy birthday, Aomine-kun," Momoi said, smiling.

Aomine took the iced drink Momoi handed him. "Thanks, Satsuki." He smiled back at her. "Really, thanks." A birthday party? And here he'd just thought she wanted company while shopping. He had to give it to her, she'd hidden her intentions well.

"Of course, Dai-chan." Momoi beamed. "I've chosen a song for you to sing too, but the others got their choices first."

Aomine nodded. "Um, that's okay. I can wait." He wondered if he could find a way to get out of singing somehow. In the meantime, he helped himself to the snacks that Momoi had arranged for, competing with Murasakibara to get some of the best ones. When he looked back over his shoulder, he noticed Kagami Taiga standing a bit awkwardly by himself. Aomine didn't even know why Momoi had invited him. They were rivals after all, especially after Kagami had managed to beat him in a game. Aomine narrowed his eyes. That didn't make any sense. What was Kagami doing at his birthday party? To top it all off, he was staring at Aomine's butt.

"He was there when Momoi invited me," Kuroko suddenly said, as if reading Aomine's mind, startling him. Clearly, he'd stopped being used to Kuroko and his lack of presence since they'd stopped hanging out. It was kind of embarrassing. "So, she invited him too."

"I see," Aomine said. "And why does he keep looking at my arse?" He'd just caught Kagami staring again as he looked back. It couldn't only be related to their on-court rivalry. "Is he ... interested in guys?"

Kuroko turned to him, three Pocky sticks sticking out of his mouth. "I don't know. You'll have to ask him."

"I can't just walk up to him and ask!"

"Why not?" Kuroko asked, and Aomine tried to somehow put into words why you couldn't. Kuroko just looked at him with big, round eyes, looking like innocence itself. Then he shrugged. "If you don't ask, you won't find out."

"It's not something you ask, if someone's into guys, or why they're staring at your butt."

"He grew up in America. I'm sure people there ask each other things like that all the time. If it helps, I've never seen him interested in any girls, and your butt looks good in those trousers," Kuroko said, and Aomine wondered, not for the first time, if the innocence wasn't all just an act. Kuroko grabbed a soda. "I think my song is next. Good luck."

Aomine nodded, thinking, then he put his plastic cup down on the table and walked over to where Kagami stood, close to the door. He put his hand firmly on the wall right next to Kagami's shoulder, effectively trapping him in the corner. "Liking what you see?" he asked, voice low and almost threatening.

Kagami stared at him, swallowing hard. "Erm. No. I mean... What?"

"Never seen leather trousers before?" Was that a blush on Kagami's cheeks? "Or is it my butt? Hm?"

Kagami looked even more flustered. Apparently he hadn't expected Aomine to notice. "I don't care about your butt," he growled, embarrassed. 

A slow grin spread over Aomine's face. "Then it must be the trousers. I'll let you touch them, if you want. But not here." He wondered what Kagami would do or say - would he try to punch him, being offended, or would he argue, getting angry, or... Aomine got closer, almost pressing up against him, and -- was that an erection that sneakily hid under Kagami's long shirt and now made the distance between them much less than it should have been? The effect was instant. Kagami's cheeks flushed bright red, matching his hair, and he squinted his eyes closed in obvious embarrassment. Okay, Aomine had his answer. Kagami was interested, and now Aomine had to make a choice. Would Kagami be as intense and powerful in bed as he was on court?

"You're a bad boy, Kagami," Aomine growled quietly, almost in Kagami's ear, "but that's okay. Bad boys are more fun anyway. Come on, let's leave before either of us have to sing." He pulled back and grinned again. "Unless you prefer to stay?"

Kagami shook his head, and they quickly exited the karaoke booth while everyone was cheering Kise on as he was singing some ballad that Aomine vaguely recognized from radio.

"Now, the only problem is that my parents might come home any moment, so--"

"My place," Kagami said so quietly that Aomine could barely hear him. "I live alone," he added a little louder, looking down at his feet.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Aomine wasn't going to let a chance like this go to waste. Kagami might have beaten him before, but this was a different kind of game. Aomine knew he was good at this too, even if he didn't have as much practice as with basketball, and Kagami was going to have to pay for it. With his body.

Several times during the trip to Kagami's house, Aomine caught Kagami glancing at his legs, and every time Kagami realized that Aomine had noticed, his cheeks flushed. Kagami barely talked though, and Aomine didn't either. He didn't want to give Kagami any reason to change his mind, if they got into an argument, or he felt embarrassed... Of course, Aomine took every opportunity to tease Kagami - just casually pressing his leg against Kagami's on the train, just happening to walk up the stairs in front of Kagami so that he got an excellent view of Aomine's behind, using the lure of the leather.

The teasing must have worked, riling Kagami up, because Aomine only had time to get out of his shoes in Kagami's apartment before he found himself pushed up against the wall. Kagami's eyes were full of wild lust, and his big hands were roaming Aomine's body, predominantly his lower, leather-encased half.

"You really like them, don't you?" Aomine asked, and if he'd hoped to embarrass Kagami again, he was disappointed, because Kagami just nodded, gaze fixed on Aomine as he continued to feel him up. When his hand reached Aomine's crotch, rubbing slowly over his cock, Aomine couldn't quite hold back a moan. Having someone so intensely turned on so close was really getting to him too, and Kagami promised to be every bit the beast that Aomine had hoped for. "I'm guessing you have a bed..."

"Yeah." Kagami grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a door, revealing that, yes he did have a bed. It was a single, not terribly wide, but they weren't going to use it for sleeping anyway. Aomine quickly pulled Kagami's t-shirt off, and while he started to get Kagami's trousers open, his own tank top was pulled off in return. 

Aomine tugged at Kagami's waistband. "Take them off," he said, his voice a low growl. Now that they were at this stage, he wanted Kagami naked, and he wanted it now.

There was no mistaking Kagami's arousal; when he got his trousers and underwear off, a big and hard cock was revealed, pointing almost obscenely in Aomine's general direction. He took a step towards Aomine again, trying to push him down on his bed, but Aomine decided he wasn't going to end up on his back. Instead, he sat down and pulled Kagami with him, resulting in Kagami flailing a bit as he lost his balance and ended up lying across Aomine's lap.

"Mm, I guess this is my birthday present from you?" Aomine joked and let his hand glide over the skin of one of Kagami's pert and well-toned buttocks. He could feel Kagami's cock pressed against his thigh. It felt both naughty and exciting to have Kagami in this position, kind of vulnerable in a way. 

Kagami growled wordlessly and tried to get up, a little clumsily, from his humiliating position. But as he did so, he wriggled and his cock rubbed against Aomine's thigh... A half-choked moan tore itself from his throat and he went completely still, his breathing a little harder. Aomine thought that if Kagami liked leather so much, feeling it against his skin must have been amazing. And wriggling and rubbing against it had clearly made him forget trying to change position. So, if Aomine could make him do it a bit more? 

He slapped one buttock, testing the waters. Kagami flinched, perhaps surprised, but then a small sound of pleasure escaped him. Aomine did it again, on the other side and a bit harder. Kagami jerked and the sound that came from him was a little louder. Aomine was fairly sure it wasn't the spanking that did it as much as the rubbing against his trousers. He didn't mind, because this was fun. Especially seeing and feeling how all resistance left Kagami the longer Aomine went on, smacking first one side of his arse, then the other, over and over, harder and harder, and Kagami wiggled and moaned, his breathing getting more ragged...

It wasn't only Kagami that was getting really horny either. Aomine's cock was straining against the leather, and every wiggle and squirm of Kagami's affected him as well. His trousers weren't only too hot to be comfortable, now they were also too tight.

As he looked around the room to try to take some attention away from his discomfort, Aomine's gaze fell upon a box of tissues on the bedside table. Next to it stood a bottle of lube. Aomine grinned. That was exactly what they needed!

He squeezed out a generous glob of lube over his fingers, and rubbed them between Kagami's buttocks, over his opening. At first, Kagami gasped, then it turned into another kind of moan than before. Lower, softer, more sensual. It was a sound that Aomine decided that he really liked. There was no doubt that Kagami liked what he was doing, because he didn't protest, didn't try to move away, and he was spreading his legs a bit more.

Aomine slowly pushed one finger into Kagami's arse, waiting for the reaction. He didn't know if Kagami actually bottomed or not. The moans continued as Aomine moved his finger in and out, and he pushed another finger into Kagami. It was a tight fit, Kagami's arse clenching around Aomine's fingers, and it wasn't difficult to imagine how it would feel around his cock instead. Aomine kept fingering Kagami, and little by little, Kagami relaxed and Aomine could insert a third finger to open him up a little more.

"Fuck, you're hot..." Aomine's words came out as a half-whisper.

Kagami moaned again as Aomine pushed his fingers deep into him. "If you don't - Ah! - stop teasing soon..."

Aomine smirked. Kagami wanted more? He'd get it. Aomine withdrew his fingers from Kagami's body and pushed him off his lap. Kagami got onto the bed, on his back, his hard cock in his hand, and his eyes full of smoldering fire as he watched Aomine peel his black leather trousers off and then push his underwear down to reveal his own hard cock. There was a hunger in Kagami's eyes, and Aomine let his gaze move over Kagami's body for a moment, noting the tight abs, the strong legs, and oh yes, the swollen cock rising from a thatch of hair, dripping with pre-come.

He got into the bed too, and with a quick move, he had Kagami on his stomach, then grabbed his hips and pulled him back and up, onto all fours. Aomine lined up behind him, and slowly pushed into his arse.

Kagami was hot and tight, but still open enough to allow Aomine to sink all the way into him. Once inside, Aomine took a couple of seconds to enjoy the sensation, and also to let Kagami catch his breath and adjust to being filled. Then Aomine pulled almost all the way out and again pushed inside, a little faster this time, but still taking his time to enjoy it. It didn't matter anymore that they were rivals or that Kagami had beaten him in the past, all Aomine could think about now was how good it felt. He spread Kagami's buttocks and moaned at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Kagami's hole. 

As he sped up his thrusts, their breathing got heavier, short puffs of air mingling with their moans. Aomine tightened his grip on Kagami's hips and pulled him towards him every time he thrust forward, faster, harder... Kagami reached down between his legs to stroke his cock and his moans got louder. 

The air was filled with the sounds of pleasure - flesh slapping against flesh, the creaking of the bed, moans and groans, and the unmistakable wet sound of lube-slick cock pumping in and out... Aomine tightened the grip on Kagami's hips as he increased the pace. He could feel the sweat trickling down his back, the effort of rutting adding to the heat of the room. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, aided by Kagami pushing back against him, his hand working furiously on his cock.

Then Kagami gasped, dropping his head against the bed and groaned, his whole body shuddering and his arse clenching around Aomine. "Fu-uck..."

Aomine kept thrusting into Kagami chasing his own orgasm, spurred on by Kagami's continued moans. For a moment, he forgot everything except the sensations he was experiencing, the pleasure getting more and more intense, until he felt like he was about to explode. Then all the tension disappeared in a burst of white-hot sparks inside him, and he emptied himself into Kagami's arse with a low growl.

Aomine was on his way home when his phone rang. Momoi. Aomine considered not answering at first, but since she'd thrown a party for him, he supposed he sort of owed her. "Hey."

"Dai-chan! Are you okay?" To his surprise, Momoi sounded quite upset.

"Um, yeah?"

"Oh good! I got so worried when I realized you'd left before you got to open your presents!" 

Oops. Aomine hadn't given that any thought. Truth be told, he hadn't even expected any presents. "Yeah, about that..."

"But Kuroko told me your leather trousers were too hot and you had to go somewhere you could get out of them and cool off! I'm so sorry I told you to wear them in this weather!"

Aomine shook his head and grinned. "It's okay, Satsuki. I'm fine now." Talk about innuendo. Clearly, Kuroko was not as innocent as he looked. Wait, while they were talking, hadn't Kuroko said something about Aomine's butt looking good? Now Aomine had another thing to clear up. And because Kuroko apparently didn't think such questions were too personal, maybe Aomine should ask him next time he saw him. In private.


End file.
